


One more use for the Invisibility Cloak

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bit of drabble...





	One more use for the Invisibility Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **A/N** : It says 202 word count on my word, but it's counting the dashes.  
  
I wrote this for the lovely and wonderful creator of this community [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=se_spotwood)[**se_spotwood**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/se_spotwood/)'s birthday using this week's word challenge - [Thanks](http://www.livejournal.com/community/toilntrouble/40670.html).  
  
[](http://www.glittergraphics.us/)[](http://www.glittergraphics.us/)[](http://www.glittergraphics.us/)[](http://www.glittergraphics.us/)[](http://www.glittergraphics.us/) [](http://www.glittergraphics.us/)[](http://www.glittergraphics.us/)[](http://www.glittergraphics.us/)[](http://www.glittergraphics.us/)[](http://www.glittergraphics.us/)[](http://www.glittergraphics.us/)[](http://www.glittergraphics.us/)[](http://www.glittergraphics.us/)  
[](http://www.glittergraphics.us/)[](http://www.glittergraphics.us/)[](http://www.glittergraphics.us/)  


* * *

Ron stood there with his mouth hanging open, staring at Harry.  
  
"Did you hear me, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"I-I don't think I heard you _right_ ," Ron responded, shaking his head as if he was rattling the words around in his head. "Did you say that Cedric - _Cedric Diggory_ \- grabbed your arse?"  
  
"Yeah. That is what I said."  
  
"Nah. Impossible!"  
  
"He did! I'm not daft. I think I would know when someone groped me!"  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
  
Harry craned his neck to look at his backside. "What you don't think my bum is worth grabbing?"  
  
Blushing, Ron stammered, "Th-that's not the-the-thepoint!"  
  
"So, you do think it's fit?" asked Harry innocently.  
  
Ron sighed. "You have a very nice arse, Harry."  
  
"Thanks." Harry grinned.  
  
"Was that all?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cedric! He just grab… groped you and walked away?"  
  
"Oh!" Harry lowered his head, hiding his smile. "No. He, er, he said something about taking a bath in the Prefect's bathroom."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped again. "Wow. With him?"  
  
"He didn't exactly say that… but…"  
  
"Blimey," Ron sighed. "When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Oh." Ron looked around the room, attempting to act casual. "Um, do you… are you using…"  
  
"My cloak is under my pillow. It's all yours."  



End file.
